The Sewers/Issue 4
This is Issue 4 of The Sewers. Issue 4 : "You aim for the palace and get drowned in the sewer" - Mark Twain "I once took Brad fisin'. Our pa never did stuff like that, but I did. And this one time, Brad got somethin' big on his hook. We fought for half an hour. Thought it was somethin' big. And when we finally got it up, we had an old boot. Y'know just like the cartoons?" On the left sidewalk, the survivors has a fire going. Not big enough for all the survivors to sit around it. Some of them is sitting on the four cars, other on chairs outside their tents; Three tents is hidden behind a black stationcar, on the right sidewalk. Andy is currently telling stories about the childhood of him and Brad. Even though he dislikes the other survivors and vice versa, everyone seems to enjoy it. It is late in the fourth day in the sewers. No sign of rescue. "You're serious?" A short haired, smooth shaved man says; His name is Hunter. Along with his wife, Lisa, he worked at Pennystown Supplies before the apocalypse. Lisa is around same height as Hunter. Her blonde brown hair hanging free down her back. At Pennystown Grocery, where Hunter and Lisa worked, you could get most stuff you needed. It was small, but the people in Pennystown liked it. Besides Hunter and Lisa, the retired soldier, Ethan Nathan, worked there as well. Ethan lived next to Liam, in a small house with yellow bricks and a beautiful garden. In his spare time, Ethan liked to work on his garden, and often offered his neighbours to get some coffee in his garden. Ethan didn't got pay for working at Pennystown Supplies. Another survivor, Torben Ving, did though. Torben was the leader of Pennystown Supplies, which means that he didn't had much to do. Just sitting and chatting with customers. "I sure as hell am." Andy says, with a dry giggle. Liam is sitting between Noelle and Tucker; Nobody's keeping watch. After only seeing two zombies the whole day, they decided only to have a few people keeping watch at daytime. "I remember one time..." Liam suddenly says. Everyone gets quiet and looks at Liam; For four days, Liam hadn't said much. Only murmured a bit once in a while. "Me and Cole was helping out Ethan in his garden, when Seth arrives..." "I remember that." Ethan laughs, in a happy tone. "No, not that." Seth says and smiles. Smiles begin to hit everyone's faces. Cole is another survivor, and a friend to Liam. They both didn't have a job before the apocalypse, but they often helped out where help was needed. Liam continues: "Seth was drunk..." "Oh, gee." Cole murmurs with a smile. "We tried to get him home, but he insisted to help us." Liam continues. A smile starts to appear. The first smile in four days. "He wanted to water the roses, and goes over to the hydrant. Somehow, he opens it and soon enough... Water is everywhere." The sewers get filled with something rare in an apocalypse. The sewers get filled with laughter. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues